Blanca Fantasía de la Noche
by Karla YtF
Summary: Lily le da la noticia de su embarazo a Sirius. Slash JPSB, Lenguaje ofensivo, hints de non-con. "Quería darte esta noticia, quería lastimarte".


**Blanca Fantasía de la Noche**

Karla

_Dulce alma abatida,_

_descansa por esta noche,_

_pues el amor está aquí,_

_justo aquí,_

_debajo de mis alas._

_Estoy en casa,_

_estoy en paz._

* * *

Y a pesar de todo seguían siendo los mismos chiquillos que fueron durante aquellos siete años en Hogwarts. Los rebeldes, los malcriados, los marauders, James y Sirius, los mejores amigos.

Y lo seguían siendo de verdad, seguían viendo el mundo en blanco y negro, seguían teniendo la infantil perspectiva de lo que es bueno y de lo que es malo, de lo que es justo e injusto, seguían siendo James y Sirius, y también, y eso bien lo sabían ambos, seguían amándose.

Tal vez por eso se unieron sin pensarlo dos veces a la orden del fénix, afanes efímeros de paz y justicia, siguiendo sus ideales, sus estúpidas esperanzas. Tal vez por eso James se casó con Lily, a quien amaba como a nadie en el mundo, a excepción de Sirius, claro.

Pero era cierto, muy cierto, que amaba a su esposa, la amó desde el tercer año cuando se dio cuenta que no era como las demás niñas, que no solamente era hermosa y atractiva, inteligente y creativa; sino que también lo hacía sentir eso en el estómago, un poco arriba del ombligo, eso que solamente Sirius le hacía sentir. La amaba y cada noche que hacían el amor ponía su mente y alma en la pelirroja que yacía debajo de él; cada noche gemía y clamaba su nombre y eran felices y se amaban y eran James y Lily Potter.

Pero a pesar de eso y de sus muchos esfuerzos, seguía siendo un chiquillo; por que por más que pusiera mente y alma, una vez cada tres noches gemía y pensaba y sentía y murmuraba el nombre de Sirius y sabía que lo murmuraba en silencio, porque nunca su esposa le había recriminado nada, o tal vez Lily lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido y siempre ignorado. Tal vez por eso ponía la misma sonrisa forzada cada vez que saludaba al mejor amigo de su esposo, y esa sonrisa James solo la notaba, era el único que la notaba.

Pero eso estaba bien por que entonces quería decir que ella lo amaba; a pesar de saber a la perfección que él amaba a ambos. Pero bueno, finalmente sólo eran unos chiquillos.

Tal vez por eso Sirius le sonrió a James cuando éste le dio la noticia de su compromiso con la otra; le sonrió, le abrazó y luego se fue a buscar a alguna puta con la cual pasar la noche, las noches, los días; aunque fuera en su mente, aunque fuera en su mundo y la pobre puta sería tomada fuerte, duro y rápido mientras Sirius se imaginaba y recreaba la manera en como James lo tomaba, lo toma.

Y seguramente, muy seguramente, por eso Sirius aceptaría con la sonrisa más falsa que James le conociera, ser padrino de bodas, y por eso se compraría un estúpido traje y se peinaría su estúpido y perfecto cabello y llegaría en la estúpida moto que él, James, le había regalado. Y se tomaría unas estúpidas fotos y lloraría tontamente escondido detrás de la casa, de la boda. Y Remus le encontraría y trataría de consolarlo, como un verdadero amigo, y él, estúpidamente, le gritaría que se largara y seguiría llorando.

Y luego James llegaría y se besarían, él a Sirius y Sirius a él, se sacarían gotitas de sangre de los labios, se lamentarían. Y cogerían ahí mismo, detrás de la maldita recepción, James lo lastimaría hasta hacerlo gritar, en silencio, claro. Y se amarían más y James lo amaría tanto como ama a Lily. Se arreglarían un poco los trajes, se limpiarían el sudor y James volvería para bailar con la pelirroja y Sirius con alguna invitada con buenas piernas para abrir más tarde en la noche.

Vaya par de chiquillos tontos, tontos que no saben lo que es la guerra, ni la ética, ni lo que es bueno y malo, ni lo que es justo e injusto.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en aquel café, dolido de la noche anterior con James, dolido de la cadera, por supuesto, el corazón ya era inmune después de sobrevivir un año entero ya al matrimonio de James.

Sentado en el café, esperando a la pelirroja quien le llamara en la mañana y le pidiera encontrarse.

- Hola. - Escuchó la voz detrás de él y se levantó rápidamente para ofrecerle asiento; ella le sonrió y tomó lugar en la silla de enfrente. Y se volvió a sentar, le ardía el trasero, James había sacado toda la frustración día en él.

- ¿Cómo estás?. - Preguntó rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había creado.

- Bien, bien. Lamento haberte llamado tan repentinamente. - Y sus ojos brillaron, Sirius no podía decir por que.

- Está bien. - Sacudió la cabeza. - Aunque se me hace raro estar los dos juntos, sin James, nunca fuimos...

- ¿Amigos?. - Le cortó. Sirius la miró fijamente.

- Cercanos. - Corrigió después de unos segundos.

- Si, bueno. - Dijo tosiendo para aclarar un poco la voz. - James ya sabe de esto, esperaba que te lo dijera en la noche pero cuando te llamé parecías no entender... - Su voz era baja pero clara, no acusaba, simplemente hablaba.

- ¿De qué hablas?. - Preguntó Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando sonar escéptico.

- ¡Por favor Sirius!. - Subió la voz soltando una carcajada. - ¡No me quieras tomar por idiota, no me quieras engañar! Si sabía bien cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, que ustedes dos cogían cada vez que podían, cuando yo era su novia, cuando era su prometida. - Su voz fue tan baja al final. Sirius se había en blanco. - Lo sabía entonces, lo sé ahora. - Sirius no pudo responder, bajó la mirada. - No me importa. - Subió su tono enérgicamente. - Siempre supe que no podría hacerlo olvidarte, no puede, ni en la cama puedo hacerlo dejar de decir tu nombre. - Rió en voz baja, como burlándose de sí misma.

El silencio los había invadido, de cierta forma Sirius siempre lo supo, que Lily sabía, se daba cuenta por sus miradas, por el apretón de manos que se daban, ella clavándole las uñas, él sonriéndole.

- Lo lamento. - Rompió el silencio.

- ¿De verdad?. - Le preguntó sonriendo ella. El rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- No. -

- Eso pensé. - Bajó la mirada y sonrió melancólicamente. - Supongo que no puede estar contento si no nos tiene a ambos.

Y ordenaron té helado y un poco de café americano para Sirius.

- Quería darte esta noticia, quería lastimarte. - Habló Lily después de medio vaso de té. Sirius la miró sin comprender. - Sabía que sería él un cobarde, que no te podría decir, que me daría el placer. - Dio un sorbo a su té antes de continuar. - Seguramente te embistió duró, seguramente te dolió. - Enarcó su sonrisa. - Tratando de liberar su frustración con su amante, ese niño. - Suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ve al punto Evans. - La cortó él, estaba cansado de sus rodeos y burlas.

Un poco de silencio, solo un poco.

- Estoy embarazada. - Y sonrió un poco más y el tiempo de Sirius se detuvo, verdaderamente se detuvo. Vio como ella levantó las cejas, entrelazaba las manos, tomaba el resto de su té helado.

Y ella vio su semblante en blanco en el otro y sonrió, más, si era posible, casi riendo. Sabía que después de todas sus derrotas ante él, esta era la victoria única y la total, la más dulce, al verdadera.

- Felicidades. - Le escuchó responder con la garganta seca, la voz apagada.

- Sabes lo que eso significa. - Dijo rápidamente ella. - Vamos a tener un hijo, vamos a ser una familia y él te olvidará. - Enlistó como si le hablara a un niño, como si le tuviera que explicar. - Tendrá que olvidarte. - Y dio el último sorbo. Disfrutó sobremanera el ver las lágrimas de Sirius caer libremente por su rostro. - Tal vez no evite que se masturbe con una foto tuya, tal vez no evite que siga pensando que te penetra a ti cuando está conmigo, pero, serán solo eso, Sirius, pensamientos, fotos, recuerdos. - Y rió tan fuertemente que la mitad del café los volteó a ver, a la bella dama riendo y el tan atractivo caballero llorando.

Lily exhaló un poco de aire y luego sacó su billetera, dejando algo de dinero en la mesa. Luego se levantó y parecía más alta, definitivamente triunfante. Despacio se acercó a Sirius, quien seguía en la misma posición. Se inclinó un poco para susurrarle algo en el oído.

- ¿Serías el padrino de nuestro pequeño?. - Y él simplemente, como el mismo chiquillo de hace años, se giró para verla y volvió a sonreír.

- Con gusto. - Lily se marchó, aún sonriente.

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra vez, pequeño e ingenuo chiquillo, quien sabía a la perfección que las palabras de la dulce mujer eran ciertas, siempre ciertas. Sentado en la sala de su departamento tan silencioso, tan tranquilo, una delicia de estancia, una tortura en aquellos momentos, pensando sin pensar, aún amándolo.

Apenas si alcanzó a escuchar los pasos acercándose al sillón donde se encontraba, apenas si alcanzó a aspirar el tan cotidiano olor a sudor y esencia barata del hombre, del otro chiquillo.

- Te lo quería decir. - Habló James Potter con la voz más tímida que se le conociera. - Te lo quería decir yo... - Y tomó aire, pasando una mano por entre sus cabellos negros.

- ¿Qué cosa?. - Lo interrumpió su amigo, quien seguía mirando el punto inexistente del muro.

- Perdóname. - Dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Se acercó a Sirius, se hincó a su lado, tomó las manos de su querido Sirius entre las suyas. - Yo siempre te quise. - Lo vio sonreír.

- ¿Antes?. - Lo miró a los ojos, aún sonriendo.

- Aún. - James afirmó serio.

- Y yo a ti. - Contestó de inmediato. James puso una mano sobre su mejilla, las frentes pegadas, los labios a escasos centímetros. - Seré su padrino. - James lo miró confundido. Sirius se levantó y el otro por fin comprendió y de una manera extraña, repentina, había dejado de ser un chiquillo rebelde y malcriado, de pronto y así simplemente dejó de serlo, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, la esencia barata consumió el olor a sudor.

- Serás su padrino. - Susurró y se fue, se fue con su mujer, con su hijo aún no nato, con su familia. Se convirtió en hombre, el condenado.

Pero Sirius no, Sirius no deseaba tal condena, Sirius nunca.

* * *

Y miró al punto inexistente de su habitación, sentado ahí en el borde de su cama, aún con el semblante en blanco, como había permanecido durante los últimos trece años, apenas percibiendo las sacudidas que el chico le daba en el hombro, llamándolo para cenar tal vez, a Sirius, a su padrino y Sirius, el chiquillo Sirius, jalándolo por la muñeca y tumbándolo sobre su cama, posesionándose de su cuerpo, devorando sus labios, encantado de la mirada de sorpresa y la expresión de miedo del niño; no, no del niño, del otro chiquillo, de James.

* * *

**N/A:**

En honor de mi adquisición de la fanlisting del té helado. Espero sus reviews, gracias por su tiempo.

Verso del inicio AT Nightwish

**17 de Octubre 2008**

**Karla**


End file.
